1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle protection. More specifically, the invention comprises one or more protective panels for covering the outer surfaces of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective panels are widely used to cover various surfaces of vehicles. For example, a company might affix protective panels preprinted with various company information to a fleet of cars it leases for its sales personnel. These panels protect the paint on the surface of a vehicle from scratches, dents, or dings caused from brush, trees, debris, rocks or other hazards encountered while driving on or off a road.
Such protective panels are normally constructed from one or more materials similar to neoprene. The material construction makes these protective panels heavy in weight, and thus the magnetized panels do not attach to the surfaces of vehicles with ease. This is problematic for owners and users of vehicles who need lighter weight panels that are easily used on the surface of a vehicle.
Other construction methods use vinyl sheeting to make these protective panels. Vinyl sheeting is lighter than the heavier neoprene-like materials. However, panels constructed of vinyl sheeting are not form fitting over large areas and do not work well for panels that include significant contours.
Vehicle owners may want to protect surface areas of their vehicles, companies that lease vehicles may want to promote their company or products without painting the vehicles, and others may simply enjoy the combined protection and ability to promote items offered by such protective panels. But the limitations of weight and design of existing panels cause some vehicle users and owners to select other options. For instance, some may prefer to have the surface of the vehicle permanently painted with certain information that would otherwise appear on a protective panel. This is problematic for users and owners of vehicles who need temporary information visible from a vehicle. It is also problematic for those who require additional protection of the vehicle's surface from scratches, dents, and dings that may occur in the normal operation of a business. For instance, a construction company may require temporary placement of magnetized protective panels of particular sub-contractors when those sub-contractors are hired for a particular job.